


Some Assembly Required II: Kintsugi

by lanalucy



Series: Some Assembly Required [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Career Change, Developing Relationship, Disability, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Conditions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Past Zak Adama/Kara Thrace, Relationship Negotiation, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your heart needs more time to accept what your mind already knows.<br/>Sometimes your mind needs more time to accept what your heart already knows.<br/>In this case, it was both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all the people who've had eyes on this: newnumbertwo, laura_mayfair, singerdiva, fragrantwoods, red_b_rackham, and anybody else I've forgotten.

“How are you, Kara?”

She gripped the phone tighter to steady herself. “Uh, hi. I need to talk to you about my money. You take care of it?”

“I do. Are you okay?”

The hint of concern in Bill's voice simultaneously made her feel safe and brought tears to her eyes. _Frak._ “I’m okay.”

“Good. You want to come here?”

“Yeah. Maybe. It’s probably easiest. Not Lee, though,” she was quick to add.

Bill sighed. “He’s been worried about you.”

“I know. I just - I can’t right now.” She turned her head and looked at Helo. “I’m pretty sure he knows where I am, and Helo’s probably reporting to him on a regular basis -” She paused, watching Helo mime taking offense. “That’s going to have to be good enough. Until I’m ready.”

“That’s fair. So, when?”

“Can we do it this weekend? That way Helo can drive me over. Otherwise, he’ll be at work.”

“You can come for Sunday lunch, and we can talk afterward. Laura’s going to be here. She’s been worried, too.”

Kara wasn’t used to people keeping tabs on her. Nobody but Lee, and apparently that was all a lie. She sighed. “Yeah. Okay. Around noon?”

“Sounds good, Kara.” There was a long pause, then he said, “Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember we love you.”

She managed to choke out, “Okay,” before she had to push the end button. She threw herself down on the couch. “Gods. This sucks.”

Helo’s voice came from above her head. “Hey, Kara?”

“What?” she snapped.

“I love you, too.”

She flipped her middle finger at him. “Frak off, Helo.” How did he know what Dad - Bill - frak, the _Old Man_ had said? She stayed there a few minutes, her face buried in the couch cushions, and listened to him do something in the kitchen. When she sat up, she asked, “Sunday noon okay? I guess I should have asked first.”

“Fine, Kara. Besides, free food. How’m I gonna turn that down?”

“True. Greedy little pig.”

He emphasized his “Who, me?” with an overly large gesture, then grinned and said, “I’m not little.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Karl wondered how it was he’d spent as much time with Kara as he had since her accident, and hadn’t noticed the differences in her. She was less abrasive, more timid. No, that wasn’t the right word. Cautious. She talked about her feelings, which was completely bizarre and should have been a huge red flag, frankly. 

He ran a hand through his hair as they walked up the sidewalk to the Old Man’s house. Kara’s approach had slowed, like she might reverse course and run. He stepped a bit closer, his hand falling to the small of her back, and though she didn’t say anything, she straightened her shoulders, strode forward, and knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door. This must be Laura. A smile spread over her face and she pulled Kara into a hug, one hand holding her head, the other scratching down her back. Kara was usually not so touchy-feely except in bed, but she hugged Laura back and murmured something Karl couldn’t hear.

“Come in. You must be Karl. I’m Laura.” She spread her hand toward a door, through which he could see the corner of a table. Kara walked that way, starting infinitesimally when Laura called out, “Bill! Kara and her friend are here!”

He grasped her hand firmly, the way his sisters had taught him, and replied, “Yes, ma’am. Karl Agathon.”

“Agathon,” she repeated, tilting her head. “Aquaria?”

He nodded and smiled.

“I visited once. It’s beautiful.”

He ducked his head. “Yes, ma’am. There’s no place else like it.”

She brought him with her to the dining room, where Kara was engulfed in a hug with the Old Man, whose eyes were suspiciously moist. Karl ignored that and shook hands with Saul.

“Good to see you again, Agathon. Lunch is almost ready.”

Karl rubbed his stomach and grinned. “I’m starving.”

“Good. Don’t want leftovers.” Saul went back and forth to the kitchen, serving the food to the table and bringing out the water jug. As he put that down, he pulled out the chair next to Adama and sat down. “Kara.”

“Hi.”

Karl thought maybe he was the only one who'd noticed she didn’t call Saul anything, hadn’t actually used any personal greetings since she’d gotten here. She’d been so wound up this morning, especially about what to call the Old Man. 

Kara was on the Old Man’s other side, so Karl sat next to her, surreptitiously patting her thigh. She put her hand on his and squeezed.

Laura sat opposite Adama, and said, “Don’t be shy. Grab whatever’s in front of you and pass it on. We’re very informal here.”

Karl gladly picked up the platter of meat and forked a good portion of it onto his plate. Saul was looking at him with one brow raised, and he wondered if he’d taken too much, but the man smirked and held out his hand, then took nearly as much as Karl had.

“Don’t worry. There’s plenty more. We're not on a frakking battlestar now." He laughed, and added, "We always make enough to send some home with the kids, anyway.”

Karl remembered his mom doing that when he’d first moved out. He held back the sigh. He missed his parents. He should call them.

Dinner was mostly quiet, consumption replacing conversation until plates started clearing. Saul looked at Laura and said, “We can have coffee in the living room while these two hash out their plans.” He didn’t make it a question.

Kara’s hand went to his lap and she tapped his knuckles in the old code for wilco. She was okay with him being in the other room.

“Coffee’d be great!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara took her plate to the kitchen, putting off the moment of truth. She had no frakking idea how this was going to go, didn’t know how to act around these people now. Well, Laura had made her position clear, and they didn’t have any history. But…

Lee’s dad put the stacked plates to the side of the sink and pushed gently on her shoulder. He waited until she looked up at him before he said, “Nothing’s changed between us, Kara.”

She nodded, but she didn’t believe him.

“You don’t remember Zak, so you don’t remember how things were when you guys were together. He loved you so much, and we grew to love you ourselves. It was hard for him to figure out he didn’t love you romantically, and even harder to tell you. After you broke up, Zak made a schedule so you could have time with us without him. He didn’t want things to be awkward, and he wanted you to still have your family.”

Kara’s mouth trembled.

“After a while, you’d be here at the same time, and things got back to normal, more or less. The two of you were more like brother and sister than exes. We’ve always loved you. The first time you called me Dad, in the hospital, it felt right, like you’d always called me that. That’s how I’ve always felt about you. No matter how things work out, don’t stop calling me that.”

She gave up the struggle and stepped into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tight, and she let the tears flow. He was warm, she felt safe for the first time in a long time, and she knew part of her had been holding back since she’d first awakened in the hospital. When the tears slowed and became sniffles, Dad patted her hair and stuck a napkin under her chin. She laughed a little and wiped her face, then stepped back. “Thanks. Dad.”

He kissed her forehead and said, “Okay. Whaddaya say we get down to business?”

“Yeah.”

He’d printed her bank statements and his spreadsheets to his pad and he took her back through everything he’d done since she’d turned it over to him. 

Thanks to him, and travel reimbursements, she had more money than she’d imagined, and with her income - higher than she remembered - she could actually afford a place of her own if she wanted. It was good to know she had that option. Helo might get sick of her.

“You want me to send all this to you?”

“No. Just maybe send me an updated spreadsheet every month? Or just the balance?”

“I can do that. What else do you need to know?”

“What else is there?”

He poked some more folders on his display and went through a list. “Life insurance. your car -”

“I have a car?”

“Well, technically, not anymore. But insurance settled, and it’s enough to buy another one if you want.”

She snorted. “Don’t see the point. Can’t drive it.”

Bill nodded. “You’ve got a portfolio. It’s done pretty well.”

“A portfolio? What the frak?”

“Stocks, bonds, corporate shares, stuff like that.”

“How did I get all that crap?”

“Zak. He talked it over with us after you guys broke up, told us he wanted to keep you as his life insurance beneficiary, even though you weren’t together anymore. If anything happened to him, he didn’t want you to have to ever worry about money again. Saul and I invested it for you.”

Kara didn’t know what to say to that. Then she did. “Does Lee know? Is that why he -”

Dad was already shaking his head. “No, Kara. Not unless Zak told him what he was going to do. Lee never asked, and it wasn’t something he needed to think about.” He took a breath and smiled at her. “Besides, Lee’s got more money than you do. He’s the cheapest SOB I’ve ever met.”

“Maybe I shoulda married him for his money, since I obviously didn’t marry him for sex.” She regretted it as soon as it flew out of her mouth, but when she slanted her eyes his way, he was covering up a smile.

“How come -” She stopped, hesitant to confront him about her relationship with Lee.

He raised both brows and looked at her over his glasses.

“How come nobody told me the truth?”

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. “We tried, Kara. Every time we got anywhere near the subject of Zak or where you lived or your relationship with Lee, you got a headache, or an attack of vertigo. The first time scared us. Some part of you didn’t want to discuss it, and we decided to respect that.”

“I told you all this stuff, though, and you guys just kept acting like everything was normal.”

“For us, everything was normal - you've been a part of this family for so long - and we didn’t know what else to do." He paused. "Lee told me he was going to get you in to see someone this coming week.”

"I'm not Lee's responsibility," she snapped. She dropped her face to the table. Thinking of Lee at all right now made her want to cry while she punched the frak out of him. A lot. “Sorry. I don’t know what to do, either. I feel stupid for believing Lee and me were together. You guys really had me fooled.” A thought struck her and she asked, “Where’s the rest of my stuff? It wouldn’t have all fit into Lee’s apartment.”

Dad looked like he didn’t want to answer the question, but he spoke anyway. “We left whatever we didn’t feel was critical in your old apartment. I’ve been paying the rent on it so you’d still have it if your memories returned and you wanted to move back there.”

“I have an apartment? Is it the one with the stairs and the mural on the wall?”

He nodded.

“I kept remembering it, but thought it was from a long time ago. Helo hadn’t been there in over a year, so I didn’t really think anything of it.”

“You’ve lived there since about a year after Zak died.”

She looked at him, and there were two of him. Her stomach was rolling, and her head was suddenly splitting.

“Kara?”

She closed her eyes and grabbed the edge of the table, holding on until she thought her fingers might break. There were noises, but she...


	2. Chapter 2

Lee’s phone rang, and he was tempted to ignore it. It was Sunday, and unless it was Kara, he didn’t want to talk to anybody. He picked it up, just in case, and when the ID read Agathon, he hit the talk icon. “Lee.”

“Kara’s at the hospital. Something happened while we were at your dad’s place.”

“What?”

“We don’t know, Lee. She was going over things with your dad, and he said all of a sudden she looked like death warmed over. She wouldn’t answer any of us. We didn’t wanna take chances.”

“I can be there in about ten minutes.”

“It’ll take longer. Storm came up. Traffic’s crap everywhere. Took us forty-five minutes to get here. She kept asking for you, Lee. That’s all she ever said, was your name.”

“I’ll leave now and get there as soon as I can. Do you need me to bring anything?”

“I don’t know for sure, Lee, but I don’t think she left much behind. Her go bag was practically bursting at the seams.”

Frak. He had purposefully not gone in her room. He didn’t want to know she wasn’t there, and as long as he didn’t look, he could pretend.

“Lee?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“We don’t know what’s going on with her brain. Just get here.”

Lee hit the end icon, then dialed another call. Whatever was going to happen, he needed to put his focus on Kara. Work would just have to do without him for a while. Not like he didn’t have months of leave banked.

He went to his room, stuffed a couple changes of clothes into a gym bag, along with a spare toothbrush and his comb. No telling how long it’d be before he came back.

On his way out the door, he remembered Niko. He made a mental note to ask Helo when he got there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Lee got there, Kara was asleep and her room was quiet. His dad and Saul and Laura were sitting on the couch leaning into each other, dozing, and he stood there a moment watching. He hadn’t noticed it, even after Kara mentioned it, but they looked...peaceful with each other.

He took a couple of steps into the room, and couldn’t stop the surge of jealousy when he saw Karl sitting beside the bed, Kara’s hand in his. He knew she and Karl’d had a thing, both before and after Zak, and he wondered if it was happening again. She’d left him and run to Karl, after all. He tightened his hands into fists at his sides and shoved the thought away. Karl had said she was asking for him. For Lee. That had to mean something.

Lee dropped his bag to the floor, and Karl craned his head toward the door. “Lee. Glad you got here.”

“You were right. Traffic was bad. Every time I took a detour around an accident, I ran into another one.”

Karl nodded. “Doctor thinks maybe the storm did this. I don’t even know. But she said it gave her some new avenues to explore to figure this thing out.”

“Good.”

Karl nodded his head toward the couch. “You oughta wake up your dad. He was pretty freaked out. For your dad, anyway.”

Lee nodded and stepped closer to the couch. He stood for another moment, watching them, then Laura stirred and looked up. She nudged his dad and Saul awake.

“Lee.” His dad stood up and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Dad.”

“They think they might’ve figured out what’s wrong with our girl. I guess it was lucky, this weird storm coming out of nowhere.”

“Lucky.” Uh-huh.

“The doctor stayed for a few minutes after Kara fell asleep. She says if she’s right, Kara won’t ever be able to pilot again. Not in a viper. Probably not anything, and never alone. No driving, either.”

“Kara’s going to hate that.”

They both nodded.

“She’s going to need you, Lee. She’s going to need all of us.”

“Dad, she doesn’t need me,” he protested. He wished she did.

“She does, son. She needs you now more than ever.” He stopped, looking down at his feet. “Saul said you’ve been in love with her a long time. I’m sorry I never noticed. He also said he gave you some advice a while ago. About starting all over. Now’s the time to do that. She was asking for you. She loves you, Lee. This is your chance to let her know you really love her, too.”

“Dad -”

“No, Lee. Don’t take after me. Don’t wait until you’re old and miserable to tell someone how you feel about them. Tell her now. Better yet, show her.”

Laura’s fingers twined with his dad’s and he pulled her up. “Your dad’s right, Lee. No time like right now.”

Lee sighed and stuck a hand on the back of his neck. What a frakkin’ mess. And yet they were right. Hadn’t he called in favors to take some leave without notice? Hadn’t he already decided he needed to focus on Kara? They weren’t telling him anything he didn’t already know. He loved Kara. Kara said she loved him. This was his shot. Move it or lose it, and just the idea of losing Kara, especially now that he’d had her for a while, even under less than ideal circumstances, made everything hurt.

“Now you’re here, we’ll go. Take care of her, and let us know how she does tonight.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

They took their leave, Saul squeezing his shoulder on the way out, and then it was just him and Karl. And a sleeping Kara.

“We didn’t take Niko to your dad’s. I should probably get back and take care of him. We’ve been gone hours.” Karl let go of Kara’s hand, patted it, then stood and stretched, just touching the ceiling with his fingertips.

“If you need anything...for the dog, I mean.”

“I’ll let you know, Lee. Kara bought food, so it’s just a matter of walking him until she goes home.” He walked around the foot of the bed and stopped in front of Lee. “I’ll call later.” Karl took one last look at Kara and left the room. It was just Lee and Kara now. He sat down in the chair Karl had vacated, leaned his head on Kara’s hand, and breathed in and out until the tears threatening to overflow had retreated.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara’s hand tightened, and she stretched her fingers. Helo’d been here when she’d fallen asleep, but this wasn’t him. She opened her eyes, surprised to see the darkened room empty except for Lee, who was asleep with his head on the edge of her bed. In the frakking hospital again, and Lee felt obligated to be here. The hospital must’ve called him.

She took a moment to watch him sleep, traced the tip of her finger across his cheek and down his nose. He was so beautiful.

“Kara?” he croaked.

“Yeah.” She pulled her hand away, didn’t want him to take anything the wrong way.

“How’re you feeling?” 

Those bright blue eyes locked with hers, and she wanted to drown in them. “Better. What happened?”

He shrugged. “Not sure. The doctor will be able to explain it. Dad just said something about the storm.”

“I probably scared them.”

“Yeah. You did. Scared all of us, Kara.”

She turned her head away, blinking back tears. She and Helo had talked about this. If she wanted another chance, she needed to kick herself in the ass and take it. Get past her mad and act like a grownup. “Lee?”

“Hmm?”

“I want us to date.”

He laughed and said, “Okaaaaay.”

“I’m serious. It wasn’t working before, but I do love you, and you say you love me. So if you want to do this, we should do it right. Start at the beginning. Then if it doesn’t work, we can at least say we tried, and we were honest with each other.”

He stared at her a long time, and she wanted to squirm. She was about to open her mouth and take it back, but he shook his head and said, “Yeah. Okay. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime? This week?”

She bit her lip, then smiled. “Yeah. Okay.” They watched each other for a moment, then she said, “Lee?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not moving back in right away. I want to, but I don’t think it’s the right thing for us.”

He hung his head.

“I can stay with Helo for a while, or go back to my own apartment.”

“No, Kara. Not there.”

“Why the frak not?” she snapped.

“Sorry. Just - all those stairs, and the vertigo, and I don’t like the idea of you living with Karl, but I really don’t want you living alone.”

“Nothing’s going on with Helo. You know that.”

“No, Kara, I don’t. You’ve been involved with him before. You’ve been friends a long time. Why wouldn’t you?”

He was so stupid, but then so was she. “Because I love you. And Helo won’t let me pretend. He’s a really good friend, Lee, and I love him, but not like I love you, and he won’t let me forget it.”

His gaze traveled over her face, maybe looking for the truth in her words, and finally he nodded. “Do you still want me to come to your appointments with you?”

She did, but that was part of the charade. She shook her head. “I’ve got Niko. I can take the train or a cab, or your dad or Laura can take me. I don’t want this to get mixed up. We’re either gonna fall in the love the right way, or we’re going to move on.”

“I don’t want to move on.”

“Figure out our first date, then, Lee.”

He nodded, then his lips were on hers, soft and coaxing. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, playing with his hairline, and he shivered. Gods, she loved kissing him. But… She pushed him away. “What was that?”

“Last kiss before we start over.”

Oh. They were really going to do this. “Okay.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Dr. Stark checked her out, Helo drove her home.

She had follow-up appointments with Dr. Stark and the PT, a therapist to see, career counseling, and she wanted to talk to Helo’s buddy about the pyramid coaching thing. A full slate of activity, but first she had to square away the living arrangements.

The only argument she and Helo had was about where she would sleep. She said she could sleep on the couch, and he told her it was one of her stupider ideas.

“We're both adults. We've frakked and moved on. There’s almost nothing we don’t know about each other. And there’s no reason not to sleep comfortably, unless you’re trying to tell me you can’t keep yourself from mauling me in my sleep, Kara, the bed’s plenty big enough. Besides, if my mom or one of my sisters found out, they’d kill me.”

“Fine. But only because I don’t want to see your mother mad ever again.” She shuddered. “I just don’t wanna hear about it when you want to bring somebody home and you have to kick me outta bed.”

“Unlike some people, I don’t frak on the first date.”

She wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be an insult, but it definitely wasn’t true. “You did at least once, jackass.”

They looked at each other and started snickering. Kara's whole body loosened up. After that, things were much easier.

She had Helo take her over to her old apartment. 

She hoped seeing her things in her space would spark something, but it was like a museum display: _If you look closely, you can see where Kara Thrace sat to listen to her father’s music. And here is her bedroom, where she slept off her drunks._

She recognized the mural from her memories, and she knew the stuff left was hers, but it didn’t feel like home anymore. Living with Lee had been a lie, but it felt more real than this.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of her career appointment, Helo dropped her off. She checked in with a few people who'd asked about her and made her way to the services building with Niko.

“Captain Thrace.” The petite major shut the door behind them. “I’m Major Shaw.”

“Sir.”

“How are you doing?” They shook hands. “Please. Sit.”

Kara glanced around the small room before taking the seat indicated. “Better, sort of. I mean, they think they know what it is now, but it’s probably not ever going to be fixed, so - I still have to figure out something else to do. Or get out of Fleet.”

“Is that what you want?” Shaw pursed her lips and tucked a dark strand back into her bun.

“No. It’ll suck never getting to fly again, but that’s not all Fleet is to me.” Kara tucked her thumbs under her thighs, worrying the nubby fabric with her fingertips.

“I’m sorry to hear it’s going to be permanent. That’ll greatly impact the careers open to you going forward.”

The words sounded rote, but Kara sensed sincerity behind them.

“Yeah. About that. I’ve thought about all kinds of things, but since I won’t be able to fly, some of them are automatically out. But maybe - I was thinking maybe the maintenance course? It’s a new one, and I was already starting to teach my students the basics before all this, and I frequently did a lot of my own repairs, so I’ve got the know-how.”

Shaw nodded. “Something to consider, yes. I’ve got a couple of other things to suggest, as well. You’re not obligated, of course. How do you feel about pyramid?”

Kara was struck dumb for a moment. “Pyramid? Like the game?”

“Pyramid. You don’t enjoy it?”

“Are you kidding me? I love it! I was going to go pro before Fleet happened. Blew my knee. Lost my shot. Took a long time to rehab my knee so I could qualify for Vipers.”

“Hmm.” Shaw smiled at her enthusiasm. “The Colonial Fleet in general, including this installation, is looking to enhance their team training roster. They want people with game experience, people who aren’t easily intimidated, people who can travel with the team. It’s a new job, intended to help increase morale, especially on less-desirable installations. The ultimate goal is a more organized Intra-Fleet league.”

Kara had been clutching her hands together until they hurt in an attempt not to jump up and down and scream, _I’ll take it!_ She took a deep breath and met green eyes head-on. “It certainly sounds like something I could do.”

“It’s not going to be full-time at first, though during the height of league season, it would entail much more. Early hours, late hours, weekends.”

Kara nodded. “I can do all that.”

“All right.” Shaw dug in her desk drawer, and handed Kara a sheaf of papers enclosed in a purple folder. “This worksheet will help you fill in all the blanks. You’ll need accurate information about your Fleet history, and about your pyramid experience. We'll use the worksheet to properly complete any of your applications. This is a competitive process, so there are no guarantees, Captain.”

Kara didn’t much care. This was much better than any of her ideas. “I understand.”

“I have a couple of other things for you to consider. One of them is a floating instructor, basic flight level.” She looked up at Kara. “This is also newly created, and it's something your former CO specifically recommended you for. He said you’ve been an excellent instructor, and you would be welcome back in the event one of the current instructors needed for some reason to take leave during the academic year.”

“Really? I - don’t know what to say.”

“Again, it requires applying, but in this case, I believe you have an edge over most other applicants. And it could dovetail nicely with the Fleet league, since neither position is full time as yet.” She waited a beat, and added, “He also recommended that you be part of the basic flight graduation process - grading the students on the ground before they go up for their qualifying flights. He’s quite a fan of your work, Captain.”

A wide smile spread over Kara’s face. “I’m quite a fan of vipers, Major. I loved my job. I loved turning kids on to flying. I know none of this is guaranteed, but it gives me a lot of hope that I’m not useless now, that I can still serve a purpose.”

The Major smiled. “According to your former CO, and the few people with whom I’ve spoken, you are far from useless, Captain Thrace. The Fleet needs people like you.”

Kara was on the edge of her seat, ready to jump up and get moving right now. She held tighter to the chair arm to keep herself grounded.

“There is something else I’d like to discuss, Captain.” Major Shaw paused. “Your education.”

Kara tilted her head. “I don’t understand. I graduated from the Academy. Top of my class.”

“You did. Ten years ago. Neither of these things, if they happen, are going to happen overnight. Bureaucracy doesn’t work that way. At the moment, you are on long-term disability, correct? Still drawing a partial salary?”

Kara nodded.

“It will look good, on any application, if you are pursuing continuing education. Updated flight techniques. A language. Advances in viper construction. History of pyramid. You’re already highly qualified, but you’ll look even better if you put a little effort in.”

“And if I don’t get the jobs?”

“You’ll still have learned something new. It’ll make you more valuable the next time you apply. Fleet looks more highly on personnel who don’t take their work for granted.”

“Huh.”

“Think about it, Captain.”

Kara snapped the folder on her knee. “Okay. What are the deadlines for these?”

“Six weeks, though the sooner the better, of course. You’re welcome to come in here and have us help you with the paperwork. Our personnel databases are quite extensive, and I know the accident had repercussions on your memory. And the actual applications are online and secure, so you'll need to do those here, anyway.”

“Yeah.” Kara stood up. “Lot to roll around in my head, I guess. Thank you, Major Shaw.”

“It’s my pleasure, Captain Thrace. I love my job, too.” She stood and smiled as Kara left the office, Niko in tow.

Once Kara was outside, she leaned against a wall for a moment.

_Helo. I wanna talk to your buddy. Pyramid. Coaching. Good idea._

She shoved her phone back into her pocket and set out for the front gate, buoyed by hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Laura looked at herself in the mirror and made a face, then turned to Kara. “What about this one?”

Kara looked, turned Laura back toward the mirror, looked again, and shrugged. “It’s pretty. That blue’s a good color on you.”

“But not wow.”

“Hmm-mm.” Kara pulled a dress from the back of the hook. “What about this one?” She held it up in front of herself.

Laura caught her eyes in the mirror and tilted her head. “Maybe. It’s a gorgeous color. It’s fantastic with your skin and eyes.”

Kara looked down. “Yeah? I don’t wear dresses too much. At least I don’t think so. There were only a couple in my closet at Lee’s.”

“Let me try it on.” She turned around so Kara could undo the eye-hook and shimmied out of the other dress, then pulled the red one over her head.

“Oh.”

She looked at Kara. “Is that a good ‘oh’?”

“That’s a ‘that’s the dress’ oh. Turn around and see for yourself.”

“Oh.” Laura couldn’t stop imagining the expressions on the boys’ faces when they saw her in this. The fitted peekaboo lace bodice would have them both hot until they could get if off her. Lightweight. Straight skirt. And the shade of red made her look ten years younger.

“Yeah? I mean, I wouldn’t ordinarily give out fashion advice, since I run to fatigues and combat boots and hacking off my own hair, but I’m right, huh?”

“You are very right. This is the dress.” She pulled it off and pulled her jeans and t-shirt back on. “And I’m going to find you one. Give it here.”

She glanced back as she shut the door, high-fiving herself over the bemusement on Kara’s face. She went and found a saleslady. “Something for Kara. I want it to knock his socks off.”

The woman consulted a bracelet of color chips around her wrist, and pulled out a purple one.

“This color would be beautiful on your daughter, especially with those eyes.”

Laura opened her mouth to object, then snapped it shut again. Her daughter. She liked that. “Thank you. She is beautiful.”

The woman was back within moments, with three dresses, but she patted the one on top. "I brought the other two for comparison, but I really think this one will do the trick."

Laura thanked her, adding, "Make sure you ask for my number at checkout. I want to keep an eye out for another special dress for her," with a wink. 

When she got back to the dressing room, Kara was sitting on the bench in her bra and panties, hunched over, obviously uncomfortable. Laura pulled the door shut behind her. “Here. Try this first one on.”

“Where’s yours?”

“I had the saleslady take it to the counter. It’s _the_ dress, after all.” She thrust the new dress at Kara again and pulled her to her feet, turning to hang the extras on a hook.

This was purple chiffon, had a ruched, semi-fitted bodice with a vee neck, a slight princess waist, and a full skirt she could imagine floating around Kara as she danced. 

As she helped pull the dress over Kara’s head, she turned her around. “Keep your eyes closed until I say.” She adjusted the bodice and smoothed the skirt down over Kara’s hips. She stood back, a hand over her mouth, until Kara got antsy.

“What? Is it ugly?”

“Kara, no. Turn around and open your eyes.”

She watched Kara’s face instead of the dress, and laughed to herself when Kara’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“Wow.”

“I don’t think you even need to try on anything else.”

Kara shook her head.

“We’ll need to hit another couple of shops, though.”

“More shopping?” Kara whined.

“Shoes. And undergarments. You are not wearing that ratty sports bra with that dress to my wedding.” _And you’re not wearing that ratty sports bra on your wedding night, either, if I have anything to say about it._

“Frak.” Kara was smiling when she pulled the dress up to take it off, though.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After a couple more places, even Laura was flagging, and Kara insisted they stop to eat. “We don’t have to get everything today, anyway.”

“No, we don’t, but what are the chances I’ll manage to talk you into another shopping trip after today?”

Kara grinned. “You buying lunch next time, too?”

“Is that all it takes? Feeding you?”

“I’m a simple girl.”

“Simple my ass.” Laura looked around to make sure she hadn’t been overheard. That wasn't her usual retort.

The waiter was kind enough to bring a bowl of water for Niko, who stayed under the table while they were eating. As they ate, they discussed Kara’s appointment with the career office.

“Two of ‘em I have to apply for, and one I suggested, and one I think is a possibility, but more like just extra duties or something?” She shrugged. “Anyway, she also said I needed to look into more education.”

“Continuing education is always a good idea, Kara. What sorts of things did she suggest?”

“Languages, viper construction and techniques, pyramid history, stuff like that.”

“Pyramid?”

“Oh! That’s one of the best things! I’d forgotten they have Fleet leagues, because there was just so much to get used to after Basic, and I couldn’t always be sure I’d be planetside. Anyway, she said they’re trying to organize the Fleet leagues better, to boost morale and crap, and that they want people on board specifically for that. Since I almost went pro, I have an edge.”

“She said that?” Laura asked.

“Not that exactly, but yeah.”

“Hmm. If you take continuing education courses, will Fleet pay for them?”

Kara wrinkled her brow. “I don’t know. I didn’t think to ask that. But I can pay for it. It might be fun, anyway.”

“I wish more of my students had had that attitude.” Laura laughed.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly the model student in school, but at the Academy, I wanted to fly vipers, and I couldn’t frak it up by failing something.”

Laura paused as the waiter topped off their drinks. “Here’s another thought. Coaching pyramid.”

“Like for Fleet?”

“No, Kara. Kids. Teenagers, maybe. It would increase your appeal on the application. I think the youth leagues are starting to look at coaches and team managers.”

“Kids? Really?” _Not too sure about that. What the frak would I do with kids?_

“It could be rewarding for you, Kara. Bringing out the best in your players, seeing them succeed as they grow more confident.” She raised her napkin to wipe her mouth. “Bill and Saul could help you. Perhaps even Billy.”

Kara cocked a brow. “Really? Dad? And Saul?”

Laura gave her a nonchalant look. “Certainly. They’d love to have something else to do, and when you get the job with the Fleet league, they can coach the youth teams when you’re off-planet for tournaments.”

Kara waited, a grin spreading over her face.

“I might have had an ulterior motive in suggesting that one.”

“I never would have known.”

Laura blew raspberries. “It might be better not to mention the idea came from me.”

Kara snickered. “Great. Make me the dupe.”

“I don’t think they’ll take much convincing. They’re bored. Bill would do absolutely anything for you, Kara, and he loves pyramid.”

The waiter dropped off the tray with the ticket, and Kara said, “You’ll have to let me know what my share is. And what I owe you for the underwear.”

Laura looked at her until Kara wanted to squirm. “What? I can pay for my own underwear.”

“It’s a gift. For me. So I feel comfortable knowing you’re properly attired under that stunning dress.”

Kara laughed. “You’re so full of crap.” She fished out some paper cubits for the tip. “But thank you. It will make the dress look better.”

“Indeed.”

"Just don't spend too much on 'em, you know? I mean, if I'm lucky, Lee'll just rip 'em off, anyway." She covered up her grin by downing the last of her drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara’s had appointments with therapists, brain doctors, regular doctors, follow-ups with the PT guy for her wrist. She talked to Helo and his buddy about coaching one-on-one for the tournament, to Bill and Saul and her former CO about the possibilities the career counselor had put forth, with Laura’s aide Billy about youth pyramid leagues - four of his six nieces were in youth leagues, and to her coach from high school. 

She spent a considerable amount of time in the career center, double-checking service dates and making sure all her paperwork was in order for the applications she was submitting. When she finally finished them and it was officially out of her hands, she took Helo to dinner to celebrate.

She found an online course on the history of pyramid, and learned Fleet would reimburse her, if she got a high enough grade and she landed the coaching job. Turned out to be an interesting course, and she would have been happy to pay for it herself, but still, it was good to know job-related education was reimbursable.

She and Lee had their first official date. Even though the dating was her idea, she had endless butterflies in her stomach about the evening, and she tried to convince Helo to go to the same place, just in case she tanked the date. He refused, but he did drop her off. And he reminded her that frakking on the first date was a really bad idea.

Lee stood up when she and Niko came through the front door. She hadn’t seen him since she’d gotten out of the hospital again, and he looked so good. Like her, he was dressed casually, in jeans and a t-shirt, and he’d added a open button-down over that. The blues and greens in that shirt brought out his eyes, and Kara desperately wanted to drag him back home and frak him silly.

As they walked to the table, his hand felt like a small sun on her lower back. She shivered when he took his hand away and seated himself across the table from her. Conversation was casual. Lee was up for a promotion. Kara gave him her official diagnosis - ideopathic endolymphatic hydrops - and she told him about the jobs she’d put in for.

 

“Do you want to go to a game for our next date? We could have dinner early. I could probably get pretty good tickets, so you can watch the coaches, see how they work when it’s not you out on the pitch.”

“I would love to go to a game, Lee.” She cleaned the fork off with her lips. “I can’t remember the last time I went. What is this?”

Lee tilted his head. “What’s what?”

“The spice. In the squash.” She speared a piece and held it out to him. His fingers on her hand were gentle, and watching him take the squash off the fork had her belly tumbling. Gods, she wanted those hands and his mouth everywhere. How long had Helo said she had to wait?

He chewed slowly, his eyes squinted in contemplation, and when he swallowed, he said, “I’m not sure. I can ask. Do you like it?”

She’d already stuck more in her mouth, so she nodded. “Mmm-hmm.”

Lee smiled at her. “I’ll find out then.”

She smiled back, and their eyes locked on each other as they sipped from their drinks. Her tongue snuck out to capture a bead of water from her top lip, and Lee’s eyes darkened. Frak.

When the waiter came by, and Lee asked to speak to the chef, Kara excused herself and went to the head. She closed the stall door and texted Helo. 

_How long do I have to wait? I can’t frak on the first date. Please tell me I can kiss him. I’m dying here._

She could almost hear him laughing. _Kissing on the first date is acceptable. Clothes stay ON and hands don’t wander._

Frakking bastard. _You suck._

_Not lately._

_T M I Karl Agathon!_

She rolled her eyes and went to wash her hands. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked at herself in the mirror. Okay. She could do this. Somehow.

Back at the table, Lee and the chef were chatting, and she stood for just a moment watching him. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about something he enjoyed. She loved _him_. That hadn’t changed.

She sat down as the chef wandered back to the kitchen, and flapped her napkin back into her lap. “Lee?”

His eyes were still sparkling when he turned. “Hmm?”

“Why didn’t we ever do this before?”

“Hmm?”

She flung her fork around before going for another bite. “Date. Why didn’t we date?”

His face went serious, and for a moment, she was sorry she’d asked, but she did really want to know what had stopped them from getting together before now.

He wiped his mouth. “I um - I fell in love with you a long time ago, Kara, and I knew you loved me. You told me sometimes. But I always thought it was because you and Zak had dated, that you saw me as a part of your family. You never let on that it was anything more.” He was quiet for a moment. “I guess I never wanted to take the chance on ruining it. You loved me, and I didn’t want to lose that. I didn’t want to stop being in your life.”

“What if I’d fallen in love or something, Lee?”

He caught her eyes and didn’t even blink as he said, “If I thought you were happy, I would have found a way to be okay with it.”

They were still looking at each other when the waiter came back, asked if they wanted dessert. If she’d looked away, she would have missed the quirk at the edge of his mouth as he said, “No. Thank you.”

Maybe he was thinking the same thing she was. Kissing. There needed to be some kissing. RFN.

She smiled up at the waiter and shook her head. “None for me, either.”

He dropped the bill on the table, and Lee handed over paper cubits. “Keep the change.”

Kara picked up her glass and drained it, then reached for Niko’s leash. She’d never left a place faster in her life.

Outside, they slowed in tandem as they approached Lee’s car. She wrapped Niko’s leash tighter around her wrist. She had to do something to keep her hands off Lee.

“Gods, Kara. I want -”

She nodded. “Me, too. But we can’t. I promised.”

“Promised what? Promised who?”

“Helo. Promised him I wouldn’t frak on the first date. He said I need to get to know you again.”

He looked down at the ground and pulled on the back of his neck. When he looked back up, he was smiling, just a little. “He’s probably right. But what about -”

“Lee. Shut up and kiss me.”

“Thank gods,” he muttered, then his lips were on hers, soft and warm and gods, so perfect.

She pulled Niko’s leash through her belt loops and wrapped one hand around Lee’s neck, cupping his cheek with the other. He backed her toward his car then trapped her, his body a solid, blazing weight against her belly and hips.

One of his hands caught in her hair and tilted her head just right, and her hands fell to his waist. She dug her fingers in hard, and his teeth caught on her bottom lip.

“Gods, Kara. I want -”

“Me, too.”

“Agathon was right, though. We really shouldn’t,” he panted out.

“I’m going to kill him when I get home,” she promised.

Lee laughed. “Maybe not right away. He’s keeping us honest.” He looked around them, took one step backward and asked, “Do you want me to take you home?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“You gonna kiss me again?” She bit her bottom lip, sliding her tongue around the flavor of him in her mouth.

His teeth flashed and for a moment, he looked dangerous. “Try and stop me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Flushed with arousal, almost desperate, Kara contemplated swinging herself over Lee’s lap in the front seat and grinding their bodies together until she came. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d made out without frakking the guy. Maybe she never had. Gods, she didn’t want to wait. Then Niko whuffed at her from the back seat, and she groaned at him. “Okay. Okay. I get the message.”

Lee cocked an eyebrow at her, and she half-heartedly laughed. “Apparently Helo told Niko to keep an eye on me.”

“You probably ought to get out of the car soon, then. You want me to walk you up?”

“Tempting. But if you did, I bet we’d end up frakking against Helo’s front door. That would be awkward. Neighbors might complain.”

Lee held out his hand, and she put hers in it. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, eyes on hers the entire time. “Good night, then.”

“This is me, getting out.”

“I’ll let you know what night I get tickets for.”

“Okay.” She let Niko out of the back seat and walked backward away from the car until she bumped into the exterior door. She smiled and pointedly turned away to go inside. The sound of Lee’s engine faded into the distance.

She opened the door, and Niko headed for the kitchen. Helo gave her a onceover, grinned, and said, “I think I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ll be out in about half an hour.”

“And you’re telling me this why, Helo?”

He walked up, kissed the top of her head, and said, “I love you, Kara, but I’m not sleeping in the same bed with you until you take care of that. I know better.” He turned and walked down the hall.

She called after him, “It would serve you right. It’s your frakkin’ fault.”

“I know.”

That could not have been a snicker she heard. Bastard. She hung up Niko’s leash and changed out his water, then stripped on the way to the bedroom. Helo was right. She went to bed like this and she’d molest him in his sleep. Or keep him awake all night tossing and turning until the horny wore off. She heard the shower come on, pulled on shorts and a tank, and got herself off. 

She was still lying there with her heart pounding, lassitude spreading through her limbs, when Helo called through the door, “Is it safe to come out yet?”

“Definitely not!”

He pulled the door open. “Thank gods. I think that’s the longest shower I’ve ever taken.”

“Mmm.” Sleep was beginning to overtake her. 

She rolled to her side, smiling when Helo said, “Sleep well, Kara.”


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to dinner before the pyramid game, Lee kept looking at her, and she wanted to strangle him. When they got out of the car at the diner, she slammed the door and yelled, “Okay, Leland Adama. What the frak is wrong?”

“Frak.”

“What?”

He came around the car and held his hand out. “Nothing’s wrong, Kara. Just - “

“Just what?”

“Why aren’t you pissed at me? About the - about lying to you. The old Kara would have buried me somewhere by now. I keep waiting for you to blow up at me.”

She took his hand and squeezed it, hard enough to crack his knuckles. “Oh, I’m pissed.”

He shook his head.

“No, I am. I’m just more angry at myself.”

“What for?”

“I remember being in love with you, Lee, all that time, and you’re saying I didn’t do anything about it? What the frak was I waiting for? Would I have let you marry someone else?”

“Gods, I hope not.” _You certainly didn’t much like it when I dated Gianne._

She yanked at his hand and pulled him toward the door. “Can we eat now, and watch a pyramid game? I feel stupid when I think about it.”

“You’re the boss.”

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, mischief tingling through her. “You never did answer that question, Lee.”

He looked like an animal caught in the headlights at night. She wanted to laugh. “What question?”

She moved a bit closer until their bodies were barely touching, and she leaned in, put on her sexy voice, and repeated it for him. “Is that what you like, Lee? Me being the boss?”

His face turned red, and she could feel the answer behind his zipper. She took pity on him, chucked him under the chin, and said, “Food for thought,” then made herself turn away and walk toward the diner again, using their clasped hands to keep him behind her until they sat down.

At the game, Lee had managed to get them seats in the third row, with a great view of the entire pitch. She watched avidly as the match began, paying close attention to how the coaches swapped players out, and noting strengths and weaknesses of the players on both teams.

“No! No, no, no!” 

She growled in aggravation, and Lee put a hand on her knee.

“What? I didn’t see anything.”

She imagined he hadn’t seen anything because he’d been watching her instead of the match. Not that she was going to call him on that. “It’s just - see how they pulled that girl and replaced her with the blond guy? He’s got tells, and he favors his left, both when evading and shooting. The other team has good coverage for that, and his team’s not going to score again with him in play, unless he gets really lucky.”

The guy shot the ball toward the goal, and the other team intercepted it.

Kara kicked the back of the seat in front of her, and said, “See? The coach needs to pull him out for now.”

Lee grinned and nodded. Happy looked good on him. She turned back to the game until the break. When the teams took to their benches for a pep talk from their coaches, Kara’s knee bounced up and down with impatience. They could go back to playing anytime now.

The noise of the crowd got louder, and someone hit her shoulder. She turned around to tell them to frak off, and the girl smiled and pointed. “You’re on the kiss cam, you and your boyfriend.”

She swiveled to look. _What the frak am I waiting for?_ She scooted closer to Lee and pulled his chin around. He looked gobsmacked, and she almost laughed. Instead, she pulled him toward her and kissed him lightly.

The crowd roared out something that resembled “More,” and Lee blushed, and the energy rushed through her. 

She looked into Lee’s eyes, and he shook his head slightly.

She said, “Yes,” and moved from her seat into his lap, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. She pulled back a little and said, “C’mon, Lee, work with me here,” and dipped to kiss him again.

Lee groaned and his arms went around her and he opened his mouth to meet hers, and she grinned against his mouth as raucous music blew out of the speakers, then the noise faded and left her alone with Lee. His tongue flicked against her lip and they played with each other for a moment. His hand tightened on her waist, and she groaned softly. She loved the taste of him. She loved the feel of his fingers on the patch of skin between her pants and her shirt, teasing back and forth, driving her out of her mind with need. 

She broke away, panting into his neck. Over Lee’s shoulder, she watched the woman who’d pointed out the kisscam put her hand on her partner’s thigh, kiss her, then giggle and squeeze her hand, their rings glinting in the bright lights of the arena.

She wanted that. And she didn’t want it with anyone but Lee. She shoved away all the logic about dating him first and getting to know each other again, and Helo’s insistence about not frakking Lee too soon, and held Lee tighter. Then she sat back, looked him in the eyes, and said, “Lee? Let’s get married.”

The look of consternation on his face faded, slowly replaced by a wider and wider grin. “Was that your idea of a proposal, Kara Thrace?”

She nodded vigorously. “In my head, we’re already married. Dating is fine, but it’s just going through the motions, Lee. I’m not going to stop loving you. I’m not going to change my mind.”

He stared at her, and her heart skipped. Had she spoken too soon? Had Lee changed _his_ mind? He shook his head a tiny bit and her stomach turned over. Frak. He was going to say no. She steeled herself to pretend for the rest of the evening, but Lee brought her closer, and rubbed his nose against hers and said, “I’ve been in love with you for ten years, Kara. When? Where?”

She laughed and kissed him quickly and shouted, “Yes! He said yes!”

The red crept up Lee’s neck and face to the tips of his ears, but his smile never wavered.

“I’ve seen enough of the game. Let’s get out of here.” She squeaked when he nodded and stood. “Put me down.”

“Not on your life.” He made his way to the aisle, both of them smiling as people called out congratulations to them. He carried her all the way to the car, pushing his way through the mass of excited people who had somehow already heard their news.

At the car, he let her slide down his body until she was on her feet. He shook his head again, and said, “You never fail to surprise me.”

She let him kiss her until they were both vibrating with energy, then she said, “One more surprise, Lee.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m still not moving back to the apartment. I want a house. Our house.”

“I can start saving for that, but I don’t want to wait that long.”

She shook her head. “We don’t have to wait. It’s going to be a wedding gift from your brother.”

He stepped away just a bit, and she shivered with the air moving between them. “Zak? But -”

“Your dad told me after Zak and I broke up, he kept me as his beneficiary. He wanted to. Your dad’s taken really good care of the money, Lee, and that’s what I want to do with it. I think, even though I don’t remember him, Zak would like to buy us a house.”

His mouth quirked. “Yeah. He’d like that.”

“And we’re still not frakking until we move into that house together.”

Lee groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder. She scratched her fingernails over the back of his neck, and he moaned.

“Me, too, Lee.” She didn’t know how the frak she was going to survive until then on kisses and making out, but it felt right. They could still spend the time getting to know each other again. They just wouldn’t be wasting it now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Karl groaned when Kara’s phone rang. It was too frakking early for anyone to be calling.

“‘Lo?” she mumbled.

He rolled over and put the pillow over his head.

“No. Am I s’posed to have something to tell you?”

She was quiet for just long enough he’d started to drift off again when she sat up, ripping the covers away. “Frak! It’s in the news? We’re in the frakking news? Oh, gods, Lee’s going to kill me.”

He sat up. Kara was rubbing her forehead. He raised a brow in question. She looked up, shook her head, and kept listening.

“Well, we were going to tell everybody. Aw, c’mon, Laura. I haven’t even woken up yet. Nobody found out before you guys did. I haven’t told anybody. Not even Helo.” A pause. “No, I didn’t go home with Lee. We’re buying a house. I’ll move in then.” She looked over at Karl. “He’s not any more awake than I am. Fine.” She held her phone out. “She wants to talk to you.”

He held the phone close to his ear.

“Karl?”

“Yeah?”

It was Laura. “Don’t let her out of your sight today. We’re going to plan something, and she will be there for it. That’s your job. Get her there. You didn’t have plans, did you?”

“Uh, no. What’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you what’s going on. ‘Local couple’s marriage proposal caught on KissCam.’ In case you’re wondering, that local couple is Kara and Lee.” 

He was almost sorry he’d asked. He looked over at Kara and shook his head.

“At a pyramid game?”

“At a pyramid game. Keep an eye on her. One of us will let you know when and where.”

“Sure.” Laura had already hung up, and he poked Kara in the shoulder with her phone. “It was your second frakking date, Kara. What the hell? What happened to getting to know each other?”

She looked at the phone as if it were a snake. “We’re still going to do that. We’re just going to do it while we’re planning a wedding and buying a house.” She shrugged and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

“You are in big trouble, Kara.” He shoved her and threw a leg over her hips, then tickled her mercilessly. “I hope you at least managed to keep your clothes on last night.”

She struggled and giggled and panted out, “Clothes on. Hands didn’t wander. As ordered, sir.”

“Don’t be offended if I don’t believe you.” He waited until she caught her breath. “Are you happy about it?”

“That I didn’t frak him yet? Are you crazy? Frak no!”

He flicked her nose. “No, you idiot. I’m talking about getting married. Are you happy about it?”

She had the sweetest smile on her face when she said, “Yeah. Yeah, Helo, I’m happy about it.”

He dropped his head and kissed her and pushed her off the side of the bed. “Then congratulations. They’re going to do something for you, so if you two had plans, you better change them. Now, go take a shower. You smell.”

Her jaw dropped and she picked up her pillow and whacked him with it. “I do not smell.” Then she sniffed her armpit and said, “Okay. I do kinda smell.”

“Helo’s always right.”

“Are not.”

“Am, too.”

She slammed the door between them, and he sank back into the mattress, grinning at nothing and everything. Well. Alrighty then.


End file.
